With continuous update of technology, more and more manufacturers begin to employ an image sensor with a 16M-4M structure. When the image sensor outputs an image through a 4M mode under a dark condition, it can improve a signal-noise ratio and noise performance. However, in the dark condition, the 4M mode has a poor focusing speed.